I Hope You Dance
by Farhanah
Summary: ONESHOT A Pere and Fils songfic..Jeremy was in a crises amd Remy was his saviour. Read on to find out the 5Ws and 1H..hehe..NOTE: There is no Rogue in this story..


Author's Note 1: This is basically a songfic that was inspired when I heard the song playing on a website. This songfic centres on only 2 characters: Jeremy and Remy, son and father respectively, and Jeremy's age is about 17. Jeremy was facing a crises and Remy was his advisor/saviour. 

_**NOTE: The language used in this story is English (U.K.). For more information, check out my profile!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remy LeBeau, Marvel and Rich Guy Stan Lee do; and Jeremy is not mine either, he is someone else's. And the song: I Hope You Dance does not belong to me but to the songwriters and original artistes.**

**Please read, review and enjoy! Thank you in advance . muackz**

Jeremy stared out over the cliff, letting the cool sea breeze caress his face with its gentle winds. His shoulder length two-toned hair whipped to the back, revealing chiselled and contoured features.

_He looks so much like his Dad._ The words rang clearly against his eardrums. The words that were so callously spoken had torn him up.

_I look a lot like pere. Does it mean I have to be like pere too? A perfect gentleman? A strong person? _Thoughts churned and tumbled around in Jeremy's head. He felt immense pressure to be his Dad's substitute.

_Every morning, the first thing that I do is to wear the mask, the mask of false expressions. The mask that hides my raw emotions. Everywhere I turn, I see the expectations flickering in their eyes. I turn away yet I can still sense their scrutiny. I pretend that they never affect me either way but they do. They really do, _Jeremy thought as he scuffed the gravel with his boot. _They really do. And I don't know how much longer I will last before I snap. _

A tear trickled and he wiped it off hastily with his head bowed. A few more trickled down and he ignored them.

Somewhere nearby, a lone figure shuffled closer to Jeremy silently. It stopped a few inches short and laid a cold hand on Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy gasped in surprise and stared into a pair of sad eyes.

There was so much love in those eyes.

And Jeremy cried again. The cold hand slid across Jeremy's cheek as if it was silk and cleaned up his tears of sorrow.

Jeremy sobbed for a few more minutes and raised his gaze to look into the ruby-onyx eyes he never thought he would ever look at again. He saw a hint of sadness in those eyes and he brushed off the urge to shed tears again.

"It's not your fault, cher." Remy's smooth baritone voice floated weightlessly in the air. He enveloped his son in a hug and Jeremy burrowed further in the safe haven that shielded him from all the pain the world had.

"I miss you, pere. Why did you have to go?" Jeremy's voice was muffled when he asked.

"Pere misses you too, cher. He misses you so much," Remy said as he tightened his embrace a little.

"_Cher, look at me." _Jeremy looked up. _"Dying is part and parcel of life. If there is a beginning, there must be an ending too. It just happens that dying is it."_

"But does it have to hurt this badly?"

"_I guess so. That way, we will always remember to cherish others in life because neither time nor death waits for any one." _Jeremy sighed unhappily as he realised that what his pere said had a point or two.

"You're going back soon, aren't you?" Jeremy's disappointment-laced tone stated rather than questioned.

"But I still have a few more minutes," Remy said and he smiled down softly at his son.

"_Cher, I want you to pay attention to these words, d'accord okay ?" _Jeremy nodded and hugged his pere closer.

With Jeremy in his arms, Remy sang ever so softly…

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat   
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes,  
I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance…   
I hope you dance…

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance   
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider   
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance...

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes,  
I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
Dance...   
I hope you dance...  
I hope you dance...  
I hope you dance...  
I hope you dance...  
I hope you dance...  
I hope you dance…

When Remy was done singing the song, he continued holding on to Jeremy, lovingly stroking his copper and white mane.

"Jeremy, pere has to go now," Remy said softly, careful not to jump Jeremy's nerves.

"What? Pere! No!" Jeremy cried out and he clutched onto his translucent Dad. However, Remy easily materialised out of Jeremy's vice grip since he had no real mass.

"Pere! Please don't go! I need you!" Jeremy cried openly, rivulets of tears streaming unchecked and his face was a mess.

Remy felt his heart ached for his little boy.

"_Jeremy, listen to me. You don't need me. You are a strong person, cher. A very strong young man. I know you are. You just have to have a little more faith in yourself and open up more to others. They really care for you but that does not necessarily mean they know what's best for you. You must decide for your own and let things work their way. Only then will you be free of this burden that you've been shouldering alone," Remy said calmly to Jeremy, stroking his cheeks in an attempt to soothe his frayed nerves. _

Jeremy stared sceptically at his Dad.

"_Trust me."_

Jeremy was still unconvinced.

"_Je promets I promise . Thief's honour." Remy held up two fingers like how a Scout would. _

The corners of Jeremy's mouths curled up a little and he nodded. He had a LeBeau's promise, and a LeBeau never breaks his promise.

"I'm okay now, pere," Jeremy said sadly and gave a wan smile.

"_Alright, I'll be leaving, cher. Remember what I said and you will be fine," Remy said and hugged Jeremy for a split second before kissing him on the forehead. _

Jeremy watched as Remy threw him a last smile before dissolving with the summer breeze. It was hard – very hard – for Jeremy to lose his Dad for the second time but it was something that simply had to be done.

Jeremy squatted and picked up a small rock and palmed it before chucking it far and hard into the crashing waves of the sea below.

_Let that be the start of my personality change, _Jeremy thought and turned on his heels, walking back to the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Children with a single goal in mind: To correct the wrongs he had committed.

**Author's Note 2: Currently, there are 2 other stories in the works. One is a JeRomy and the other is a Romy. The JeRomy should be completed and posted up by the end of this week. **

**And one more thing: Please Review! I like to know what readers think of my stories and don't worry, all types of criticism is accepted c'',) **

**So, please review! Thanks!**

**Authorless –SG– **


End file.
